Naruto Uzumaki: Ace Attorney!
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Instead of Ninjas, there are determined lawyers! So with a notorious and witty thief sealed away inside of his body, a rival prosecutor Sasuke Uchiha, a cheerful assistance Sakura Haruno, a scatterbrain detective Kakashi Hatake, and a impressionable judge Sarutobi Hiruzen; can Naruto bring justice? Major character deaths. DARK CRIME. OC


**Disclaimer: Not Owning Naruto anytime soon. **

**A/N: **

**Defense Attorney: Someone that defends someone on trail. **

**Defendant: Someone being accused on trail. **

**Prosecutor: Someone that tries to get the defendant guilty. **

**_Ace Attorney_**

**_Please _****_Read & Review!_**

Silence…

Nothing but dead silence stretch across the small courtroom like classroom.

His heart was throbbing and he could feel the cold sweat bullets dragging across his pale skin. He sank his fingertips into his palm, and tighten his teeth together.

He was _nervous_.

A 9 year old Naruto bit his lip, he felt the school teachers look at him with suspense. His classmate and defendant _Kiba Inuzuka_ had a worried face on, as he slid his teeth together side to side in worry.

The prosecutor_, Kosuke Takashi, who was _the same age as Naruto and had bright brown hair that was similar to Kiba's, repeated his question, "Uzumaki! I repeat, how can you possibly prove that the defendant _wasn't_ at the lunchroom during the crime?!"

Has Naruto been defeated?

He has a reliable witness against his defendant and a handful of evidence and reasonable motive against him as well.

Kiba was convicted of stealing Ino Yamanaka's precious concert tickets, she is still crying to herself at her missing tickets. Whenever something like this happens, the classroom is turned into a courtroom.

The tickets were last seen at lunch, and evidence points to Kiba stealing the tickets, since he was spotted taking them.

Naruto froze, Kosuke finally caught him with a trap that was either impossible to escape. Naruto could hear his classmates roar from the sidelines, "He's guilty! Make him give Ino her tickets back!"

"What a meanie! Anyone can see that he's guilty!"

"Look at Naruto! He's frozen and sweating like an animal! He can't admit that he's finally lost!"

Naruto had a tired like look on his face, 'an animal?... Geez this crowd is tearing us apart….'

Kiba gasped before pleading, "No! I didn't! You gotta believe me!" Tears formed in his eyes.

The judge, or in otherwise the teacher Mrs. Saya, questioned Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, do you have anything to prove Kiba wasn't at lunchtime? Then I guess I'll have to make the defendant guilt-"

"OBJECTION!" Naruto roared. 'I don't know what to object… but I'm just going to wing it!' Naruto said in his thoughts.

Everyone gasped as they widen their eyes, Naruto then smirked, "Neji (The Witness)! You said you saw my defendant take Ino's tickets while she left her lunch table to use the bathroom right?"

"OBJECTION!" Kosuke roared, "Mrs. Saya, the Defense Attorney is obviously trying to waste time."

"You have no way to prove that Takashi! You can only wait and watch where I'm going with this!" Naruto came back at Kosuke.

Kosuke shook his head, "What are you possibly attempting to prove? We have evidence and a witness. And we all know Kiba had a grudge against the victim."

"Are you afraid that I 'where I'm going' could lead to your defeat?" Naruto questioned. Kosuke had no answer, Naruto then turned to Neji, "Witness, answer the question."

"Y-yeah, I saw him clear as day." Neji spoke.

"Yes, but you claimed that you spotted him from _behind_?" Naruto stated. "And never got a look at his face."

Neji nodded, "Well yeah…. So what?"

"So…. My point is, Kiba never was at lunchtime in the first place!" Naruto cried out.

"OBJECTION! Mrs. Saya, Naruto is speaking nonsense!" Kosuke spoke.

"Am I? Here in my hands I have a pink slip. Mrs. Saya, how about you read this to the class." Naruto smirked while handing his teacher the pink slip.

Mrs. Saya nodded and read the note out loud to the class, _"Hall Pass for Kiba Inuzuka to go to the Nurse at lunchtime."_

"WHAAA!? F-forgery! I call forgery!" Kosuke clenched his fist as he stuttered.

"Nope, it's a perfect signature from the nurse. How can a child like Kiba forge such a signature?!" Naruto spoke.

"Hey!" Kiba called out.

"Why wasn't the court notified of this sooner?!" Kosuke questioned, while slamming his palms on the desk in front of him.

Kosuke gasped, "Arghh! But…. But, why would he be at the Nurse?!"

"Have you forgotten? It was the same _arm_ AND _leg_ injury he received while playing football at recess yesterday, an injury he received from a crushing tackle from _YOU_. Which explains why my client is limping, and gives him a strong alibi!" Naruto explained.

"A-a… injury…. By m-me?" Kosuke then buried his head softly on his desk.

"Yes by you. So that leads, who committed the crime? The only person that looked exactly like Kiba from behind, that would be Mr. Takashi!" Naruto spoke.

"OBJECTION! Now you're speaking beyond nonsense! Me and Kiba don't have the same clothing! If it was me, then how come Neji didn't spot the same stupid grey coat Kiba has?!" Kosuke shouted.

"Easy, you stole his coat while he was at the nurse office." Naruto said. 'I got him!'

"Huh?!" Kosuke questioned, "Impossible-"

"Not impossible. As we all know, if you have an upper body injury, we have to remove any thing that's covering it and place it in the bin outside of the office. Which is Kiba's coat, you knew of this and intentionally injured Kiba." Naruto spoke.

Naruto's words most have convinced the impressionable classmates as they glared at Kosuke, "WHAT?! N-no… I didn't I swear!"

"You stole his coat and the tickets and returned his coat just in time for Kiba to finish his forced visit to the nurse office!" Naruto explained.

"N-no! I don't like this game anymore! Let's stop playing!" Kosuke pleaded.

Naruto slammed his palms on his desk, "Takashi, this is far from a game!"

The classmates then growled towards Kosuke.

"He did it! The prosecutor did it! Of course!"

"Kosuke you sneaky jerk! Trying to blame poor Kiba!"

"Give him punishment! Punishment!"

Kosuke's eyes widen, "NOOO! You got it all wrong no!"

Naruto smirked, and then looked to Mrs. Saya, "Well judge?"

"Hm, I guess Kiba is _not guilty_." She spoke with widen eyes. The teachers on the sideline whispered to each other, so did the classmates. "Well class its recess time. And Kosuke, I will be seeing you when everyone exits the room." She then said.

The students cheered as the charged out of the classroom to the hallway that led to the playground. Kiba then sighed in relief towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned at Kiba, "You got the tickets?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba nodded with a grin, "Yep! This concert is going to be sooo cool!"

"Yeah, what a good plan. You know I was a little uneasy about pinning the blame on Kosuke, but it will all be worth it." Naruto chuckled.

"I never toke you as an Attorney, Naruto the troublemaker a man of the law? A little bit cliché, but I could live with it." Kiba spoke.

Naruto gave Kiba a grin, "That's only because I'm gonna be the Head Attorney one day! Dattebayo!"


End file.
